N-CT FM
N-CT FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto 1. It plays east-coast hip hop and gangsta rap. Description N-CT FM is more than just a radio in the first GTA game, it is a crucial element of the Grand Theft Auto games and has a huge part in the direction the series' history headed to, and the features the game would include. As we know through interviews with the early GTA developers and staff members, they had the general idea of putting fresh and innovative features that games never offered up until that time, each member could bring up any ideas they could imagine to include in the game."How we made... Grand Theft Auto", The Guardian One of the first elements that was proposed was to let the game have different radios with different music genres, an idea that at first wasn't really accepted by all the staff and had some skeptics."This song was 'banned' from Grand Theft Auto 2", Louder Sound Although they were really enthusiastic of having the licenses of major hits,"The reality is we're not really interesting", Euro Gamer the record companies didn't support them because at the time they were skeptical of videogames as a medium. So they had to run on the way of producing original music, with mock radio stations and fictional artists. All members could come up with ideas and show to the rest, but 2 members in particular were crucial for producing those early tracks: Colin Anderson (who dealt with rock, funk and country tracks) and Craig Conner (who dealt with electronic, pop and hip hop tracks). Conner, then indie music producer recently hired, was struggling to produce the hip hop tracks as he was more of an electronic music enthusiast and had never rapped,"20 years at Rockstar Games with Craig Conner", GamesTM so he teamed up to produce the hip hop tracks with Johnny Wilson (who adopted the alias "Robert De Negro"), which was "a tall, black guy who was a student of Chemistry at Dundee University", in the words of early GTA developer Dave Jones."The Origins of Grand Theft Auto", Sabotage Times They had one clear objective: making a hip hop track that showcased all what a Grand Theft Auto game is. This song became Grand Theft Auto . After finishing it, it was so succesful within the staff that the company was definitely convinced on making music a great element of the game and have different radios; the song itself became a compass for the other songs that would be created. Tracklist :The year of release for these songs is that of GTA 1: 1997. :Authors of the songs, at the side, in superscript. *Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto" (C.Conner/Robert DeNegro) (plays in the main menu) * Slumpussy - "This Life" (C.Conner/Robert DeNegro) * CCC Featuring Robert DeNegro - "Blow Your Console" (C.Conner/R.DeNegro) Videos Tracklist File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - N-CT FM Slumpussy - "Gangster Friday" File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - N-CT FM Slumpussy - "This Life" File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - N-CT FM CCC feat. Robert DeNegro - "Blow Your Console" Full radio File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - N-CT FM Full radio Trivia * Da Shootaz's "Grand Theft Auto" plays in the game's main menu when the game boots up. ** It also plays in GTA 2 in Lithium FM during Jill Tasker's news report about Robert DeNegro's piercing problems. ** It is also featured in GTA III ''in the radio Lips 106, albeit slightly censored. * Slumpussy's "This Life" is the N°1 song in the Top 5 of Head Radio. **It samples Craig Mack's "Flava In Ya Ear", just like Gangster Friday (the game's main menu theme). **It also plays in ''GTA 2 in KREZ while Richie T speaks just before the first song. **It also plays briefly in GTA 2 in Lithium FM after the first song, when Spaz Funbags says "let's have another hit". **It is also the theme song of GTA Advance, played in the main menu (and also heard when stealing a Yardie or a Hoods). It is the only song from GTA 1 included in the game, all the others are from GTA 2. *CCC Featuring Robert DeNegro's "Blow Your Console" plays in GTA 2 in Lo-Fi FM during the news report. See also * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. References Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 1 Category:Rap Stations